Mission: The Final Battle
The Final Battle is a main mission. This mission is part of the discovery of the All Source AI plotline. #'' The All Source AI'' #'' Towards All Source'' #'' The Sharks in the Sky'' #'' The Final Battle'' __TOC__ Overview The player must have completed The Sharks in the Sky. Completing this mission immediately ends the day. Failing to complete a timed commission that ends on the same day will be considered as failing the mission; play dates will also be consider as a failed event. All other events and festivals will not take place. Conduct of the mission Peach Plaza has been invaded by The Watchmen. The citizens of Portia fight back. The Rogue Knight and the All Source AI wait at Central Plaza. Upon approaching Central Plaza: *''Are you ready for the decisive battle with the Rogue Knight?'' **''Yes'' **''No'' Choosing "Yes" option initiates the final battle. Choosing "No" ends the dialogue but can be restarted by reapproaching the area. Go to Central Plaza Upon arriving in the Central Plaza: It will then show the Rogue Knight standing upon a corrupted All Source, talking to Merlin: A cutscene plays with Merlin telling the Rogue Knight to leave the All Source alone, referring to it as a living thing. The All Source extends its long arms and legs and attempt to stomp on Merlin. Remington dives and pushes her out of the way and Arlo says to try and topple the All Source. Defeat All Source The Rogue Knight and the All Source are level 99. When the All Source reaches 70% HP, a cutscene starts. The Rogue Knight attempts to teleport away but is unable to due to insufficient energy. Toby is climbing down with a Condensed Power Stone he disconnected from the All Source, dives to avoid getting hit, and hides in the Portia School with the rest of the children. The All Source picks up the school and hurls it towards the Central Plaza gate, destroying the two structures. The All Source proceeds to hurl the Wishing Tree towards the children before Ack saves the children. The battle continues with the All Source regaining health, but its level has been reduced to level 60. Defeat the Rogue Knight Upon defeating the All Source, the Rogue Knight jumps off the All Source, facing against the Civil Corps. The Rogue Knight battles the group. After dropping the Rogue Knights health to 20%, a cutscene plays. The player is on one knee facing the Rogue Knight. The Rogue Knight questions the player about fighting a battle they cannot win before attacking. Django steps in and catches the blade. Django chastises the Rogue Knight as they fight. The Rogue Knight is unsuccessful in landing a blow against Django. As Django prepares a lightning charged fist, the Rogue Knight realizes his identity as the Storm Knight and surrenders. The Rogue Knight stabs the ground with his sword before fleeing. Django allows him to flee, stating he will never return to Portia again. Once the cutscene ends, the rest of the day ends. Post-conduct Due to the damages caused by the All Source, Central Plaza is in ruins with the destruction of the Portia School and the Central Plaza gate. On the following day, Albert appears at the player's front door and asks for help in rebuilding the school and gate, thus initiating Reconstruction. Gale addresses the events of the battle and invites the townsfolk to a Sunday fireside meeting. After attending the fireside meeting, the Civil Corps have determined that the Deepest Ruin is a hazardous ruin and is open for adventurers to explore. Rewards Trivia *Completing this mission a day before a festival prevents the festival from taking place. The Final Battle